mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Возвращение гармонии. Часть 2/Галерея
1 = Споры и разногласия ---- Discord_laughing_S2E02.png Discord_laughing_2_S2E2.png Twilight_disheartened_S2E2.png Pinkie_Pie_pissed_S02E02.png Discord_laying_down_S2E2.png Pinkie_Pie_begins_to_confront_Discord_S2E2.png Pinkie_Pie_Pink...S02E02.png Pinkie_Pie_...ie_Pie!_S02E02.png Pinkie_looking_at_Discord_S2E02.png Pinkie_Pie_serious_face_S02E02.png Flutterjerk_about_to_annoy_Pinkie_S2E2.png Flutterjerk_pretending_to_laugh_S02E02.png Pinkie_Pie_-quit_it-_S02E02.png Flutterjerk_smile_S02E02.png Pinkie_Pie_Quit_it!_S02E02.png Fluttershy_continues_to_anger_Pinkie_S2E2.png Applejack_talking_to_Rarity_S2E02.png Applejack_'since_we'_S2E02.png Applejack,_about_get_kicked_S2E2.png Rarity_about_to_kick_Applejack_S2E02.png Applejack_gets_kicked_in_the_face_S2E02.png Rarity_kicks_Applejack_S02E02.png Rarity_rage_S2E2.png Try_It_Punk_S2E2.png Rarity_about_to_leap_towards_Applejack_S2E02.png Rarity_fighting_Applejack_S2E02.png Twilight_watching_Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_bicker_S2E2.png Discord_eating_popcorn_S2E2.png Twilight_'You're_not_playing_fair'_S2E02.png Discord_with_popcorn_S2E2.png Discord 'and disharmony' S2E02.png Discord -Hellooo- S02E02.png Twilight_'when_you_took_away'_S2E02.png Discord 'did you' S2E02.png Discord laughing 2 S2E02.png Discord -How funny- S2E2.png Twilight and Discord astral projections S2E2.png Discord's evil smile S2E2.png Discord smiles and Twilight gasps S2E2.png Discord 'Keep trying, Twilight Sparkle' S2E02.png Discord 'magic of friendship' S2E02.png Discord 'I have some chaos to wreak' S2E02.png Pinkie_Pie_chocolate_rain_S02E02.png Twilight_thinking_S2E02.png Twilight_endures_bickering_while_pondering_Discord's_new_riddle_S2E02.png Twilight_realizes_home_is_-back_where_you_began-_S2E02.png |-| 2 = По пути домой ---- The_Main_5_ponies_arriving_to_Ponyville_S2E02.png Twilight_walking_S2E02.png Bunny_stampede_S2E02.png Twilight_dazed_by_bunny_stampede_S2E2.png Mama's_so_proud_S2E2.png Nighttime_S2E2.png Road_turns_to_soap_S2E02.png Slipping_Applejack_S2E2.png Applejack_incoming_S2E2.png Applejack_'I_meant_to_do_that'_S2E02.png Floating_Twilight_Slip_S2E2.png Applejack_and_Twilight_on_the_soapy_road_S2E02.png Discord_Skiing_S2E2.png Discord,_-First_changes_of_Ponyville-_S02E02.png Pinkie_Pie_claims_to_be_not_having_fun_soap-skating_S2E02.png Pinkie_soapskating_S2E02.png Discord puts arm around Twilight S2E2.png Discord -Picture the Chaos Capital of the world!- S2E02.png Discord_-picture_that-_S2E02.png Twilight_'It's_too_dark'_S2E02.png Discord_drops_Twilight_on_the_ground_S2E02.png Discord_teleporting_S2E02.png Ponyville_in_chaos_S2E02.png Twilight_'Not_if_I_have'_S2E02.png Fluttershy_skating_on_the_soapy_road_S2E02.png |-| 3 = Перед библиотекой ---- Main_5_walking_to_the_library_S2E02.png Twilight_'Okay,_we're_here'_S2E02.png Applejack_turning_grey_S2E02.png Fluttershy_'with_pleasure'_S2E2.png Fluttershy_trampling_flowers_S2E02.png Fluttershy_trampling_on_bush_S2E02.gif Pinkie_Pie_turning_grey_S2E02.png Grey_Rarity_guarding_rock_S2E2.png Rarity_pushing_Tom_S2E2.png Twilight_'We_gotta_hurry'_S2E02.png Grey_Rarity_sweating_S2E2.png Grey_Rarity_defending_rock_from_Twilight_S2E2.png Twilight_'Tom'_S2E02.png Grey_Rarity_claiming_her_rock_S2E2.png Rarity_turning_grey_S2E02.png Grey_Rarity_admiring_rock_S2E2.png Twilight_'You're_not_going_in'_S2E02.png Rarity_protecting_Tom_from_anyone_S2E2.png Twilight_grumpily_agrees_to_bring_Tom_in_S2E2.png Twilight_carrying_rock_S2E02.png |-| 4 = Битва за Книгу с Элементами ---- Spike_sleeping_on_the_job_S2E02.png Spike_all_wet_S02E02.Png Fluttershy_with_a_bucket_S2E02.png Spike_wringing_out_his_tail_S2E02.png Rarity_with_Tom_S2E02.png Twilight_-Oh,_for_the_love_of-_S2E02.png Spike_-Why's_everybody_looks_so...-_S2E02.png Everyone_looks_grey_to_Spike_S2E02.png Twilight_-I_need_you_to-_S2E02.png Fluttershy_-What's_soaking_wet_and_clueless--_S2E2.png Twilight_-I_had_just_about-_S2E02.png Twilight_soaked_wet_S2E02.png Fluttershy_-Your_face!-_S2E2.png Applejack_walking_behind_Spike_S2E02.png Twilight_searching_for_the_book_S2E02.png Twilight_-somepony_does_something-_S2E02.png Spike_found_the_book_S2E02.png Spike_crossed-eyed_because_Fluttershy_threw_a_scroll_at_him_S2E2.png Twilight_angered_by_Fluttershy_S2E02.png Fluttershy_-Keep_away!-_S2E02.png Applejack_balancing_the_book_on_her_nose_S2E02.png Pinkie_Pie_troll_S02E02.png Twilight_trying_to_get_the_book_back_S2E02.png Spike_catches_Fluttercruel_S2E2.png Twilight_with_the_book_on_the_floor_S2E02.png Grey_Rarity_playing_keep-away_S2E02.png Grey_Rarity_running_away_S2E2.png Twilight_angry_S2E02.png Twilight_angry_2_S2E02.png Grey_Rarity_kicking_bust_S2E2 (1).png Twilight_leaping_over_the_bust_S2E02.png Grey_Rarity_hitching_a_ride_S2E2.png Twilight_meets_rock_S2E02.png Dizzy_Twilight_S2E02.png Pinkie_Pie_grey_S02E02.png Twilight_attacks_Pinkie_and_Applejack_S2E02.png Pinkie_Pie_biting_Twilight_S02E02.png Twilight_glad_to_find_Elements_book_back_in_her_hooves_S2E02.png Pinkie_Pie_zombie_S02E02.png Twilight_shrieks_-This_is_my_book,_and_I'm_going_to_read_it!-_S2E02.png Guarding_Spike_S2E02.png Twilight_turning_the_pages_of_the_book_S2E02.png Twilight_gasp_S2E02.png Elements_of_Harmony_S02E02.png |-| 5 = Обида на друзей ---- Twilight_with_the_Elements_of_Harmony_S2E02.png Twilight_'We_found_the_Elements'_S2E02.png Grey_Main_Four_ponies_S2E02.png Twilight_'I_never_thought_it_would_happen'_S2E02.png Twilight_is_angry_S2E02.png Confused_grey_Rarity_angry_Twilight_S2E2.png Twilight_putting_necklace_onto_Applejack_S2E02.png Twilight_putting_necklace_onto_Pinkie_S2E02.png Twilight_putting_necklace_onto_Fluttershy_S2E02.png Twilight_putting_a_tiara_on_her_head_S2E02.png Twilight_with_friends_S2E02.png Spike_'aren't_you_missing_somepony'_S2E02.png The_liar_S2E2.png The_grump_S2E2.png The_hoarder_S2E2.png The_brute_S2E2.png Spike_'what_about_Rainbow_Dash'_S2E02.png Spike_is_given_Rainbow_Dash's_necklace_S2E2.png Rainbow_Spike_S2E02.png Twilight's_friends_running_over_Spike_S2E02.png Rarity_surprised_S2E02.png |-| 6 = Поражение Гармонии ---- -Look_out,_here_comes_Tom!-_S2E02.png Tom_crashes_through_library_window_S2E02.png Discord_is_confronted_for_the_first_time_S2E02.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_Sad_S2E2.png Twilight_'I've_figured_out'_S2E02.png Discord_putting_on_glasses_S2E02.png Discord_-I'm_prepared_to_be_defeated_now-_S2E2.png Discord_mockingly_presents_target_board_S2E02.png Twilight's_friends_trudging_up_S2E02.png Spike_popping_up_from_behind_the_rock_S2E02.png Main_5_and_Spike_confronting_Discord_S2E02.png Elements_of_Harmony_attempt_-_West_side_S2E2.png Elements_of_Harmony_attempt_-_East_side_S2E2.png Twilight's_eyes_glowing_S2E02.png Fluttershy's_necklace_activated_S2E02.png Pinkie_Pie's_necklace_and_Applejack's_necklace_activated_S2E02.png Grey_Rarity_activating_element_of_generosity_S2E2.png Discord_observes_the_grey_friends'_attempt_to_defeat_him_S2E2.png The_Elements_of_Harmony_shining_S2E02.png Elements_of_Harmony_faulty_S2E02.png Applejack_pointing_at_Twilight_S2E02.png Pinkie_Pie_'I_hate_the_Elements_of_Harmony'_S2E02.png Rarity_seizes_her_own_necklace_S2E2.png Spike_putting_down_necklace_S2E02.png Spike_leaving_the_Element_of_Loyalty_behind_S2E02.png Spike_trips_over_Fluttershy's_tail_S2E02.png Spike_as_Rainbow_Crash_S2E02.png Fluttershy_mocking_Spike_S2E02.png Discord_clapping_hands_S2E02.png Discord_gloating_S2E02.png Discord_skating_on_the_soapy_road_S2E02.png Pinkie_Pie_'It's_your_fault_it_didn't_work'_S2E02.png Twilight_is_left_alone_S2E02.png Applejack_walking_in_front_of_Twilight_S2E02.png Grey_Rarity_pushing_rock_S2E2.png Fluttershy_flying_over_S2E02.png Twilight_with_head_low_S2E02.png Twilight_turning_grey_S2E02.png Corrupt_Twilight_Sparkle_S2E2.png Twilight_broken_heart_S2E02.png |-| 7 = Хаос в Эквестрии ---- Long-legged_bunnies_stampeding_S2E02.png Dancing_buffalo_S2E02.png Coco_Crusoe_S2E2.png Pies_floating_up_S2E02.png -Screwball-_floats_by_grey_Twilight_on_the_street_S2E02.png Discord_meets_Twilight_again_S2E02.png Berryshine_pepper_shaker_S2E02.png Berryshine_notices_fake_buildings_of_Ponyville_falling_down_S2E02.png Discord_pointing_S2E02.png Gray_Twilight_still_sad_when_Discord_remarks,_-It's_priceless!-_S2E02.png Twilight_Discord_cloud_cream_S2E02.png Twilight_looks_behind_S2E02.png Ponyville_is_in_chaos_S2E02.png Twilight_'Not_anymore'_S2E02.png Discord_Yes!_S2E2.png |-| 8 = Уроки дружбы ---- Twilight_walking_back_to_the_library_S2E02.png Twilight_'We're_leaving'_S2E02.png Spike_on_the_floor_S2E02.png Twilight_packing_S2E02.png Spike_stomach_ache_S2E02.png Spike_belching_out_a_scroll_S2E02.png Twilight_reading_the_letters_S2E02.png Twilight_reads_the_first_report_S2E02.png Twilight_reading_letter_S2E02.png Twilight's_original_colors_being_restored_S2E02.png Twilight_starts_regaining_color_S2E02.png Twilight_'it's_all_so_clear'_S2E02.png Restored_Twilight_holding_Spike_S2E02.png Twilight_spinning_Spike_around_S2E02.png Spike_being_spun_around_in_circles_S2E02.png Twilight_hugging_Spike_S2E02.png Twilight_holding_Spike_S2E02.png Twilight_'But_the_opposite_is_true'_S2E02.png Twilight_talking_while_levitating_Spike_onto_the_basket_S2E02.png Spike_moaning_S2E02.png Twilight_'I've_got_to_fight_for_my_friendships'_S2E02.png Twilight_'For_them'_S2E02.png Twilight_'For_me'_S2E02.png Twilight_Sparkle_Hub_Fall_2011_promotional_video.png Twilight_looking_at_Spike_on_the_basket_S2E02.png Twilight_'why_don't_you_just'_S2E02.png Twilight_about_to_leave_S2E02.png Spike_burping_S02E02.png Spike_exhausted_S2E2.png |-| 9 = Возвращение друзей ---- When_pigs_fly_S2E02.png Big_McIntosh_digging_a_hole_S2E02.png Burrowed_Big_McIntosh_S2E02.png Applejack_eating_an_apple_S02E02.png Applejack_talking_while_Granny_Smith_is_dancing_S2E02.png Granny_Smith_dancing_S2E02.png Applejack_sees_Twilight_S2E02.png Twilight_confronts_Applejack_S2E02.png Big_McIntosh_emerges_from_the_ground_S2E02.png Big_McIntosh_licks_Twilight_S2E02.png Applejack_showing_her_moves_S2E2.png Applejack_tackled_to_the_ground_by_Twilight_S2E02.png Twilight_curing_Applejack_of_grayness_S2E2.png Applejack's_true_colors_restored_S2E02.png Applejack_after_having_her_colors_restored_S2E02.png Applejack_talking_to_Twilight_S2E02.png Applejack_Remorseful_S2E2.png Twilight_'I_already_have'_S2E02.png Fluttershy_turning_back_to_normal_S2E2.png Fluttershy_regains_her_true_self_S2E02.png Rarity_still_mad_S2E2.png Rarity_embarrassed_S2E2.png Pinkie_on_wagon_S2E02.png Fluttershy_doesn't_find_Rainbow_Dash_S2E02.png Twilight_'we_can't_use_the_elements'_S2E02.png Applejack_'She_could_be_anywhere'_S2E02.png Pinkie_points_up_towards_the_sky_S2E02.png The_crew_finds_Rainbow_Dash_S2E02.png Twilight_'been_looking_everywhere_for_you'_S2E02 (1).png Twilight_'We_need_you_to_help_us'_S2E02.png Rainbow_Dash_'Loyalty,_schmoyalty'_S2E02.png Rainbow_Dash_'It's_a_disaster'_S2E02.png Rainbow_Dash_continues_nap_on_the_cloud_S2E02.png Rarity_looking_up_S2E02.png Applejack_being_witty_S2E2.png Rarity_mad_Applejack_smirking_S2E2.png Twilight_'Time_for_plan_B'_S2E02.png Rainbow_Dash_sleeping_S2E02.png Twilight_tells_Fluttershy_what_she_needs_to_do_S2E02.png Applejack_waving_hoof_S2E02.png Fluttershy_salute_got_it_S02E02.png Fluttershy's_fierce_pose_S2E02.png Fluttershy_gently_prods_Rainbow_Dash_S2E02.png Fluttershy_'if_I_hold_you_down'_S2E02.png Twilight_Rarity_and_Pinkie_disappointed_S2E2.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_Dash_S02E02.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_away_S2E02.png Fluttershy_sees_rope_S2E02.png Twilight_'we've_got_to_catch_her'_S2E02.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_away_2_S2E02.png Fluttershy_flying_the_balloon_S2E02.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_fast_S2E02.png Applejack_with_a_rope_S2E02.png Applejack_about_to_lasso_Rainbow_Dash_S2E02.png Rainbow_Dash_flying_away_with_a_cloud_S2E02.gif Rarity_being_lassoed_S2E2.png Rarity_and_Pinkie_being_carried_away_S2E02.png Rarity_mad_once_more_S2E2.png Rarity_Pinkie_oops_S2E02.png The_ponies_pull_Rainbow_Dash_down_S2E02.gif Applejack_calling_out_to_Rarity_and_Pinkie_S2E02.png Rarity_being_held_back_S2E2.png Fluttershy_nearly_sobbing_S2E02.png Fluttershy_realizes_she_has_to_give_it_her_all_S2E02.png Fluttershy_anger_building_up_S2E2.png Fluttershy_'Meanie!'_S2E02.png Fluttershy_motivated_S2E02.png Twilight_Sparkle_ee...S02E02.png Fluttershy_chasing_Rainbow_Dash_S2E02.png Twilight_calling_out_to_Applejack_S2E02.png Applejack_launching_the_lasso_away_S2E02.png Rainbow_Dash_caught_S2E02.png Twilight_happy_S2E02.png Fluttershy_with_a_rope_S2E02.png Rainbow_Dash_trying_to_break_free_S2E02.png Holding_down_Rainbow_Dash_S2E02.png Twilight_about_to_restore_Rainbow_Dash_S2E02.png Twilight_Rainbow_memory_spell_S2E02.png Rainbow_Dash's_memory_is_restored_S2E02.png Rainbow_Dash_feeling_dizzy_S2E02.png Rainbow_Dash_asking_about_the_elements_S2E02.png Rainbow_Dash_back_to_normal_S2E02.png Main_6_group_hug_S2E02.png Buffalos_dancing_S2E02.png EarlyGroupHug_S02E02.png |-| 10 = Бой с Дискордом ---- Discord_sitting_on_a_throne_S2E02.png Discord_laughing_it_up_S02E02.png Glass_being_filled_with_chocolate_milk_S2E02.png Discord_chocolate_milk_S2E02.png Discord_ready_to_drink_S2E02.png Team_Harmony_S2E02.png Discord_'Oh,_this_again'_S2E02.png Discord_drinking_glass_S2E02.png Discord_milk_explodes_S2E02.png Applejack_'That's_right'_S2E02.png Discord_with_a_glowing_finger_S2E02.png Applejack_being_levitated_by_Discord_S2E02.png EVIL_Discord_S02E02.png Discord_Main_ponies_S2E2.png Twilight_about_to_teleport_S2E02.png Main_ponies_Elements_of_Harmony_Necklace_Pulling_S2E2.png The_main_six_confront_Discord_S2E02.png Main_ponies_shielded_by_the_forcefield_S2E2.png Main_ponies_Spot_of_Chaos_Undone_S2E2.png Discord_Amusement_S2E2.png Discord_Amusement2_S2E2.png Twilight_Sparkle_Speech_S2E2.png Applejack_Twilight_Sparkle_Rarity_Pinkie_Pie_Speech2_S2E2.png Main_ponies_Speech3_S2E2.png Main_ponies_Discord_Annoyance_S2E2.png Main_ponies_Discord_Annoyance2_S2E2.png Main_ponies_Discord_Mocking_S2E2.png Main_ponies_Discord_Just_Make_it_Quick_S2E2.png Discord_Extreme_Annoyance_S2E2.png Discord_Missing_Chaos_S2E2.png Discord_Missing_Chaos2_S2E2.png Discord_Evil_Grin_S2E2.png Main_ponies_Sans_Pinkie_Pie_Confidence_S2E2.png Main_ponies_Sans_Pinkie_Pie_Shock_S2E2.png Pinkie_Pie_drinks_chocolate_milk_raining_from_the_cloud_S2E02.png Pinkie_under_the_chocolate_rain_S2E02.png Main_ponies_Sans_Pinkie_Pie_Reactions_to_Pinkie_Pie_S2E2.png Main_ponies_Fierce_Determination_S2E2.png Main_ponies_Activating_the_Elements_S2E2.png Discord_Unimpressed_S2E2.png Rarity_generosity_activated_S2E2.png Applejack_Element_of_Honesty_activated_S2E2.png Fluttershy_Element_of_Kindness_activated_S2E2.png Rainbow_Dash_Element_of_Loyalty_activated_S2E2.png Discord_friendship_ray_S2E02.png Discord_Whats_This_S2E2.png Main_ponies_Shooting_the_Elements_at_Discord_S2E2.png Pinkie_Pie,_Applejack_and_Twilight_S2E02.png Discord_NO_S2E2.png Twilight_with_glowing_eyes_S2E02.png Main_ponies_Elements_Fully_Activated_S2E2.png Main_ponies_Elements_Fully_Activated_1_S02E02.png Discord_Done_For_S2E2.png Discord_Owned_S2E2.png Discord_Owned2_S2E2.png Discord_being_turned_back_to_stone_S2E2.png Discord_being_defeated_S2E2.png Ponyville_rainbow_dome_S2E02.png Main_cast_after_Discord's_defeat_S2E02.png Discord_defeated_S02E02.png |-| 11 = Церемония в честь главных героинь ---- Royal guards ceremony S2E02.png Main 6 walking through the entrance S2E02.png Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Princess Celestia waiting S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Princess Celestia smiling S2E02.png Celebration S2E2.png Twilight smiling S2E02.png Spike waving R2 S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Celestia 'to once again honor' S2E02.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Discord's new stained glass window S2E2.png Main ponies in the stained glass as heroes S2E2.png Group smile end S2E2.png Zoomout on main 6 S02E02.png en:The Return of Harmony Part 2/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона